


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by made_of_tea



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam is sweet & romantic, Boys In Love, I Wanna Hold Your Hand - The Beatles, M/M, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: “It's our song!” Eric exclaimed.“I don't know this song.” Adam said.“Just listen.” Eric said.“Oh yeah I’ll tell you something, I think you'll understand, when I say that something, I want to hold your hand… I wanna hold your hand... I wanna hold your hand…”
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, ola nyman/lily iglehart (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

It was their fourth official date. Kind of. 

The first had been dinner and a movie. It had been very cliche, but it had been perfect. The second had been a breakfast date. The third had been bowling.

For the fourth, they had decided to walk around town together. They held hands the entire time. Adam was still getting used to not caring what others thought, but he was doing a good job. 

They were walking past the ice cream parlour when they saw Ola and Lily, sharing a banana split. 

Ola spotted them and waved. “Hi Adam! Hi Eric!” 

Lily waved and sucked on her spoon. Ola gestured for them to come over. 

They pulled up two chairs at their table. 

“Do you guys want anything? I've got some extra money, I could-” Ola offered, but Adam cut her off. 

“No, I'll pay.” He turned to Eric. “Do you want anything?” 

“Do you want to share a hot fudge sundae?” 

“Sure.” Adam smiled and got up to get the ice cream. 

“He’s being nicer than usual.” Lily commented. 

“He’s changed quite a bit. Plus, he’s still making up for all those years of bullying.” Eric told her. 

“I still think it's odd you're dating your bully.” Lily said. 

“Lily!” Ola hissed, lightly hitting her shoulder. 

“No, you're right, it's odd. But I'm happy.” Eric said. 

“That's all that matters then.” Ola said. 

Adam came back, hot fudge sundae in one hand, two spoons in the other. They ate their ice cream and caught up with Lily and Ola. When they were finished, Lily and Ola went off, leaving them on their own again. 

“I want to show you something.” Adam said. 

“Alright.” Eric said, taking Adam’s hand. 

Adam tugged him along down the street and across the bridge Eric crossed everyday with Otis. They walked all the way to Otis’ house, where Eric made them pause for just a moment. 

“HI OTIS! HI MAEVE!” Eric shouted to where Otis and Maeve were sitting close together on the porch. 

“Hi Eric!” Otis called back. “Why are you here?” 

“You sound like a concerned parent.” Maeve said. 

“I am a concerned parent! You should know that.” Otis said. 

“Well you don't need to be concerned, we’re fine!” Eric said. 

“Are you sure?” When Eric groaned yes, Otis continued, “If you do anything sexual, be safe!” 

“Jesus Christ, Otis!” Eric whined. He stopped whining when he saw that Adam’s entire face was red. When he finally tore his gaze away from Adam, Eric saw that Maeve was laughing hysterically next to Otis. 

“Alright, we’re leaving now!” Eric called to Otis. Otis waved, still snickering. 

Eric dragged a still-blushing Adam away. Once they were well out of range of Otis’ house, Eric asked, “Where were you taking me?”

“Oh, right. This way.” 

They walked to a grassy hill with a beautiful view from the top. Adam sat down and patted the spot next to him. Eric sat down. 

“This… This is gorgeous, Adam.”

“Yeah. It is.” 

“How did you find this place?” 

Adam had to think about that for a minute. “I'm not sure.” 

“Can I play some music?” Eric asked.

“What kinda music?” 

“Good music.” Adam nodded and Eric pulled out his phone, putting a playlist on shuffle. Adam slung his arm around Eric’s shoulders as the music started. They listened to music and watched as the sun set below the mountains. Adam was staring up at the night sky when the song changed to a new song he didn't know.

“It's our song!” Eric exclaimed. 

“I don't know this song.” Adam said.

“Just listen.” Eric said. 

_“Oh yeah I’ll tell you something, I think you'll understand, when I say that something, I want to hold your hand… I wanna hold your hand... I wanna hold your hand…”_

“Oh. Yeah, that is our song.” Adam said with a smile. 

“Lets dance, then!” 

“I don't dance.” 

“We’re gonna have to change that.” Eric stood up and pulled Adam up with him. Holding both of Adam’s hands, he twirled them both around. “Alright, now I'm gonna spin you.” Eric held one hand above Adam’s head and Adam spun around, laughing. 

_“And when I touch you I feel happy inside, it's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide… I can't hide… I can't hide…”_

“Alright, now you're gonna dip me.” Eric said. 

“Okay.” Adam placed one hand on the small of Eric’s back and held one of Eric’s hands tight with his free hand. Eric leaned backwards, helping Adam dip him down. Eric laughed his loud, obnoxious, infectious laugh the entire time. 

Adam didn't think he had ever smiled and laughed this much in his entire life. Sure, he laughed when hung out with Ola, but that wasn't the same kind of laughter. 

With Ola, he laughed because she was funny. She told jokes and stories about Lily and he laughed because it was funny. 

With Eric, he laughed because he was overwhelmingly happy. Eric was always bubbling over with happiness and laughter and Adam just had to laugh when he was around Eric. 

_“Yeah you’ve got that something, I think you’ll understand, when I feel that something, I wanna hold your hand…”_

They had stopped dancing and were just standing there, staring into each other’s eyes and holding hands. Eric leaned in and kissed Adam softly. The song ended, morphing into another song Adam didn't know. 

When they finally parted the kiss, Adam rested his forehead against Eric’s. 

“I have something to tell you.” Adam whispered into the small space between them. 

“What is it?” Eric asked, not bothering to whisper. 

“I love you. You don't have to say it back, I know I have a lot to make up for, but I wanted you to know.” Adam said. He’s never been this honest with someone. 

Eric was silent for a long time. Oddly, it didn't bother Adam one bit. 

“I love you too, Adam.” 

“Really?” Adam asked in disbelief. 

Eric laughed again. “Really.” 

Adam laughed and hugged Eric, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around. Eric laughed and it was one of the best things Adam had ever heard. 

When Adam put Eric back down on the ground, Eric placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. Adam placed his hands on Eric’s waist and pulled him closer. 

When they parted, Adam took Eric’s hand in his. “Do you want to come over?” 

“Yes.” Eric squeezed Adam’s hand and they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This song belongs to them now
> 
> find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!


End file.
